Baka Deshi
by vampireanneke
Summary: Created for the Blanket Challenge - A cabin in a snow storm, 1 blanket.


**Baka Deshi!**

_This story takes place apx. 1 year after the end of Rurouni Kenshin. Kenshin has kept his promise and returned to Kyoto to visit Tomoe's grave. After which everyone went to visit Hiko and have a party with him…_

Hiko waved to Kenshin-Gumi as they started on their way back to Kyoto to stay with Misao and the rest of the Oniwabanshu back at the inn in Kyoto. Kenshin stood next to his former master for a few long extra moments as the rest moved on their way. There was a silence between them. One by one the different people disappeared down the road, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Misao, Megumi and Aoshi. Kenshin was still surprised that Aoshi had joined them in the first place. Once everyone was out of sight Kenshin spoke. "Thank you." It was all Kenshin could say to his former master. 

"If your keeping your promise to visit her grave once a year the least I can do is not kill you." Hiko responded. "Now get out of here, I have other stuff to take care of tonight." 

Hiko pushed Kenshin on his way, closing the door behind him. Muttering under his breath. "Baka Deshi." 

Kenshin smiled and thought about the situation for a moment. Hiko most likely didn't have anything better to do tonight but perhaps make a few clay bowls. Hiko didn't have a new student did he? Kenshin pushed the thought out of his mind, there was no reason for such. However, Hiko was right in sending Kenshin on his way. Up ahead on the road were his friends, those he cared for the most in the world. Besides, maybe Hiko had a female coming over for a visit. Kenshin turned to catch up with the rest of the group, and that's when he noticed the few snowflakes falling from the sky. It was getting dark really fast as storm clouds moved into the area. The snow began to fall hard and heavy, it looked as if it was a blizzard. Kenshin hoped he would catch up with the rest of the group and get them to safety before things got to dangerous. 

Kaoru-domo stopped as she realized the few snowflakes where becoming more and more. "Yahiko, Sano, we should wait for Kenshin, he won't be long and this weather doesn't look good." Of course looking up at the sky the weather looked far from good. 

Sano rolled his eyes. "I have cops after me, I can't just wait around for him. Come on Yahiko." Stated Sano. Megumi looked between Sano and Kaoru not sure whom she wished to stay with. "You to fox." Sano stated, which was all Megumi need to run after Sano and Yahiko. 

Kaoru sighed a bit at the three heading off down the path disappearing around a turn in the path, inside her head she was cursing the stupid bakas, especially one baka rooster head. Misao and Aoshi where still standing there on the road. "Well, will you two wait for Kenshin with me." 

"Of course." smiled Misao who then looked up at Aoshi. Aoshi had no reaction, which was just typical for him, but this only made Misao angry, glaring at Aoshi. "Aoshi, we are going to stay with Kaoru aren't we?" 

Aoshi sighed and with a shrug of his shoulders headed off into the trees nearby. Misao turned and ran after him. "Sorry Kaoru." she stated as she gave chase to Aoshi, she wasn't about to lose him again. "Come back here you dark brooding baka." No one was sure just why Aoshi wandered off as he did, it was just his answer to a lot of things it seemed. 

Kenshin sighed as the storm was now definitely a blizzard, and he hoped to find the others, but being able to see was becoming rather difficult at this moment. Kenshin could fight the biggest bad guys in all of Japan, but he had no control over Mother Nature. Why was it even snowing at this time of year? 

Kaoru stood in the middle of the road the wind howling about her. She then wrapped her arms around herself. 'Just a few more moments', she told herself. She put her hands together, blowing her warm breath against them trying to warm them. Her hands had suddenly become so cold. 

"Yahiko?!, Megumi?!" cried Sano. Some how they had come into an open plain and the snow became a blizzard and he couldn't see where he was going. He only hoped he could find them in this storm before it got to be too late. Besides Jo-chan and Kenshin would kill him if he left the two out in the storm. 

"Kenshin!" cried Kaoru, she heard no response, and she was tired of waiting. So she started to make her way back to Hiko's cabin. Or at least that was the plan. She wasn't sure what direction she was going in at the moment. She only hoped she was going the right way in the snow. 

"Aoshi!" cried Misao. She had lost sight of him in the storm and how she was very cold. She chose to wear her fighting outfit with the short pants today and they didn't provide much warmth. She could barely move her limbs as the cold touched them. She found herself falling into the snow, and falling asleep in a cold shiver. "Aoshi." she whispered, hoping that he would come and save her. While she lay in the snow, someone did come along, that person stumbled right over her. 

Yahiko had turned to go find Kaoru as soon as the weather had turned bad so suddenly. Now he felt he was the one who was going to need to be rescued. He then spotted a small wood cabin and made his way to the door. He went inside the cabin with a sigh. 

Megumi had been worried about Ken-san and had turned to go after him as well when she had lost sight of the stupid rooster head. She had noticed Yahiko turn back earlier, and she cursed herself for not stopping the rooster head, or going with Yahiko. Now she was lost in the snow. Her long robes slowing her down and getting wet with the snow that was falling. The snow was now above her ankles. She saw a shadow in the blazing white of the blizzard and made her way towards the shadow. Just upon reaching the shadow that did turn out to be a person, she passed out. Luckily she felt someone catch her. "Ken-san?" she muttered. 

Sano while walking around in the dark had found a person shaped lump. He picked up the person, in the dark created by the storm, and he couldn't tell who it was, but the lump did seemed to be the right height and weight of Yahiko. But then it also could just be log. Maybe Kenshin wouldn't kill him, he only had lost the Foxy lady anyways, assuming this log was Yahiko, and she was such a bother after all. Sanosuke told this to himself as he found a small cabin nearby and stumbled in the door, with a sigh. He couldn't go after Megumi in this weather and with Yahiko passed out like a log what was he to do. He just hoped she would be okay out there, turning to look at the door and for a moment his heart hurt for some small reason. He pushed the thought away, and then turned to the person or log he had brought in. He set down what he thought was Yahiko on to the floor, searching the cabin for anything, the only thing to be found was a single blanket. Sano rolled his eyes again and sighed, working on undressing the shivering body that had curled up into a tight ball. Well at least it wasn't a log. 

Elsewhere Yahiko was in another cabin that suddenly had a small amount of light in it. The light came from the end of Saitoh's cigarette. Seems he had been following Kenshin and the rest and had been caught in the storm just as the others had been. He now looked down at Yahiko, his face lit by the burning cigarette. "Nothing in here but a single blanket, find somewhere else to weather the storm." stated Saitoh, he was not about to share the only blanket in this little cabin with a child. Much less a brat that idolized Kenshin. 

Aoshi sighed again to himself, his thoughts on Misao who was still out in the storm, but her was that strange doctor lady and she was cold. He had stumbled upon a cabin in the woods and brought her inside. He was about to leave her to go find the others, or at least Misao, but feeling the doctor's skin she was cold and wouldn't survive alone. The only thing he found in the small cabin was a single blanket. It was going to be left to him to take care of her, and hope that the silly ninja girl was okay out there. 

Kaoru stumbled into the cabin, and Hiko turned in surprise. She breathed out a question, "Kenshin, where?" before she passing out. Her cheeks where at least rosy in color from her excretion of getting to the cabin. In the dark of the storm how could she have known she had passed right by Kenshin, as he was searching for her.   
Hiko brought her into the cabin, closing the door. "Baka Deshi's kanojo." Hiko didn't have much in the cabin, everyone had basically cleaned him out of all his food, he also didn't have much else in the cabin, choosing to live a simple life to study his martial art, and do pottery. There was only one blanket, but it had been more then enough for him, but now there was this girl here, and she didn't look well. The red color of her skin was fading out to a pale white and she was already passed out. 

So we have Misao and Sano in a cabin to the south together, with only one blanket. To the north is Hiko's cabin where he is with Kaoru with only one blanket. To the west is where Megumi and Aoshi find themselves in a cabin with only one blanket, and over to the east is where Saitoh had decided to weather the storm till Yahiko entered. In the cabin to the east is just one blanket. The only one left out in the storm was Kenshin… What was happening to Kenshin? Oh, he didn't have a blanket. 

Kenshin was stumbling threw the snow which was getting rather deep now, piled up to his mid-calf. He was hoping to find Kaoru-domo and the others. He was also lost quite lost. 

Back in cabin to the south we have Sano undressing Misao much to his surprise. His hands where cold and slightly numb but certain things didn't seem just right. "Wait, since when did Yahiko, have those..." Sano was still in shock, as he lightly moved a finger downward along the naked body. "No this is not Yahiko, if it was...no...What happened to his..." he was cut off as Misao had awakened enough, to hit Sano good.   
"Pervert!" she stated, grabbing for her clothes in the dark. "I have to go find Lord Aoshi." She was getting up with her clothes clutched to her at an attempt to head out into the storm.   
Sano simply tripped her with a foot.   
"You're not going anywhere. Your clothes are wet and you'll die in the storm. I don't know about the rest but I better take care of you or the others will kill me." he then sneezed, as he was getting cold in his own clothes. "Including your Lord Aoshi." he explained.   
Misao sat back down on the floor pouting. But then Sano couldn't see her expression in the dark. "So what do we do now?" She asked. Putting her clothes to the side and wrap the single blanket around herself. 

Lord Aoshi found himself sneezing, but not because he was cold. Maybe someone was talking about him. He shook his head, nah that's an old story. He had to focus on the Foxy lady that was here in the cabin. Aoshi removed his jacket, it had gotten cold, but the rest of his clothes where dry, which was different then Megumi. He removed the worst of the wet clothing, trying to keep her somewhat decent, and then wrapped her into the blanket he found in the room. He sat in the corner of the room and brought the lady against him. Rubbing her arms to keep her warm. She felt so different then the little Misao, this only made him sad, which of course isn't much of a change from his typical brooding. Sure he would have loved to return Misao's affections, but he would have seemed a pervert if he ever did, but she did make him smile, he hoped she was okay. Waiting was something he had gotten use to. Waiting for his part in the war, waiting to face the Battousai, waiting to understand, waiting for Misao to grow up a bit, waiting…waiting…waiting. 

Saitoh was sitting on the lone blanket in the room, smoking a cigarette. "Floor is to cold, best to use it as insulation, besides my clothes are dry." he explained, and they where.   
Yahiko couldn't help but ask. "Why are you out here? You came to kill Kenshin? I can't let you do that?" Yahiko drew his shinai, and pointed it Saitoh.   
Saitoh just continued to smoke and turned to look at Yahiko with his dark eyes. "Don't even toy, child. Just sit and wait then for the storm to pass." Okay, maybe Saitoh was getting soft. Here he was saying the boy could stay, when before he had told him to get out. Well he could always still toss him out into the snow.   
"How about I just take that blanket then?" stated Yahiko in a challenge like voice. He was after all very cold. Yahiko figured if he didn't get the blanket he could keep warm fighting, and if he beat Saitoh, Kenshin would have to accept his strength.   
"You could try. Be glad I don't kick you out." stated Saitoh.   
Yahiko sighed and was after all to tired to fight. He moved into the corner of the room and sat down. His sword still held out in front of him, watching Saitoh. "We could start a fire?" questioned Yahiko.   
"With what?"   
"Ah..." is all Yahiko could say. "ah...ah...Choo!" He whipped his nose and continued to watch Saitoh. Saitoh just watched the dark room smoking his cigarette. 

Hiko lit a lamp in the small cabin, he had removed Kaoru's clothes and put her on his bed and wrapped the blanket around her. For added warmth he even took off his big white cloak and put that over her as well. "Nothing better to warm the spirits then good Saka." he stated as he poured himself some, from what was left over from the party. Thinking to himself, 'I wonder what my baka deshi is up to right now? Especially with her back here.' 

The aforementioned baka deshi, (that would be idiot student) Kenshin was still lost in the snow. Not only was he lost in the snow but also he was starting to hallucinate. The snow was getting deeper and it seemed to form into an image of Tomoe in front of him. She was smiling and Kenshin was almost in tears as she looked down on him. "Am I to join you?" he asked with his voice almost shaking in the cold. As he wandered through the snow blindly, Tomoe just smiled at him. She then reached out a hand to him, which Kenshin reached out to touch, but it drew slowly away, and Kenshin followed to touch that hand. "I want to join you." he stated. He hand reaching out and wanting to touch her one last time as well.   
Tomoe lowered her eyes and her smile became less. Was it because she didn't want Kenshin to leave Kaoru, or that she didn't want Kenshin to simply to die? Kenshin didn't question it. He just ran through the snow wildly after her. "Tomoe!!!" 

Yahiko had fallen asleep trying to keep an eye on Saitoh, his head slumped against the wall. Saitoh got up and tossed the blanket over the boy. "You at least stayed awake longer then I expected." Saitoh then lit up another cigarette. Where he got them from one could question, and why couldn't he try to start some sort of fire one could also question. However this is Saitoh and he rather freeze to death looking cool then maybe look like he's helping someone other then himself. Saitoh just shook his head and watched the sleeping boy. The kid did have spirit, even asleep he held to his shinai and tried to appear on guard. 

Aoshi had fallen asleep and Megumi woke to find herself being held in the arms of someone. With out moving she was able to catch the scent of him, and definitely knew it was male. Could it possibly be her Ken-san? She snuggled a little closer only to discover the person was a lot bigger in build then the small Kenshin. 'Maybe it's that darn rooster head?' she wondered. She then realized she also was not wearing much in the way of clothing. The breathing of the person, assured her he was asleep. 'Must be that darn rooster, I'll smack him a good one for removing my clothes.' She sighed and drifted back to sleep. 'Oh, well. I'll do that in the morning.' She sighed and snuggled up next to Aoshi. 'He is a comfortable rooster head.' 

Sano glared across the dark room at Misao. "You could have shared the blanket," he stated.   
"Don't want to, besides your the one who was being a pervert." complained Misao.   
"I was not, I thought you where Yahiko." stated Sanosuke. This only got him a fist in the face.   
"I don't look like a boy." Misao complained.   
Sanosuke grabbed a hold of Misao's hands as she tried to hit him some more. "I was saying in the dark you where the same size and height of Yahiko. It was either that or you where a log." She relaxed a bit, but Sano couldn't leave it at that. "But you're more violent." This only caused her to react more. Struggling to hit Sanosuke again.   
However during her struggling the blanket had come unwrapped from her. Misao suddenly grasped it and moved away from Sano.   
"What? Blanket slip? I can't see nothing in this-" he sneezed again. "In this dark room. Besides I don't want to look at you."   
"Why not?" Misao complained.   
"Your just a kid." of course then came Misao's fists again. As she landed a hit in Sano's stomach he started to cough, not from the loss of wind but also he was still in wet clothes.   
Misao stopped. "Oh, I'm sorry. Your not well."   
"It's okay...Achoo!...I'll be fine." stated Sano.   
"No, you take the blanket." stated Misao. "I have to find Aoshi." She tossed the blanket to Sano and headed towards the door. She was still naked but didn't notice at this moment.   
Sano of course grabbed her arm, and pulled her back. "No you don't. We are going to stay here till morning and share this blanket."   
"I will not share a blanket with anyone but Lord Aoshi!" complained Misao.   
"Fine with me but you're not leaving." stated Sano, as he curled himself up in the blanket, tossing his jacket to the side. Without the wet jacket he found himself warming up.   
"How...dare...YOU!" screamed Misao who stood naked in the room, but in the dark she couldn't be seen as she was. Sanosuke was curled up into a little ball, coughing and sneezing. He didn't notice when Misao grabbed a piece of wood that was conveniently to be found in the room and hit him on the head. This time he was knocked out, and she took the blanket back. 

Yahiko pulled the blanket closer around himself with his free hand, lost in his dreams of being a great martial artist one day. A smile on his face as he imagined just like Kenshin, after a long day of fighting coming home to girl who carried about you. Of course for Yahiko the girl he saw was carrying a tea tray. 

Hiko was quite warm from the saka he had drunk, and put a hand to Kaoru's forehead. She was still pale but okay, and sleeping now. The worst was over for her, but the storm was still going on outside. She would be fine, she had will to live that rivaled Kenshin's. Kaoru muttered "Kenshin..." under her breath as she slept. Hiko looked towards the door and hoped Kenshin was all right. Would do no good to save the girl here, only to have her die of a broken heart if Kenshin wasn't alive. 

Kenshin was shivering and turning rather blue. His steps had slowed and he still watched the image of Tomoe in front of him.   
Tomoe reached out her hand to him. "Kenshin..." she whispered.   
"Just a little further." Kenshin said as he still followed the image of Tomoe. He fell over with the last of his strength. He felt his out stretched fingers brush against her's, as he ended up face first in the knee-high snow. 'I'll join you now.' he stated. 

Hiko got up and went to the door of the cabin, opening it up. He wasn't mistaken, he did hear a faint brush against his door. Kenshin lay in front of it, rather blue and looking as if he would die. He dragged him into the cabin, and quickly removed Kenshin's clothes. He had nowhere else to put him, but threw him onto the bed with Kaoru, under the blankets. Kaoru was fast asleep but shivered as the cold body of Kenshin's laid next to her. Hiko hoped it was enough. He could have crawled into bed with the two, to keep them warm but decided against such. 'Their will to live should keep them warm.' he thought to himself as he watched Kaoru roll over, an arm laying across his chest, and curl up against Kenshin, warming him with her own body heat. She was fast asleep but it was as if her life knew to keep the one next to her alive instinctively.   
"They are both just bakas." he stated and shook his head. Kenshin had gone back to a better color, and Hiko took another drink from the saka bottle. The sound of their breathing quietly whispered in the room. 

Kenshin muttered in his delirium as he saw Tomoe again drifting away from him. "Tomoe." then the image he saw shifted to become one of Kaoru, he let out a sigh "Kaoru," and fell into a quiet and warm sleep. 

Now I could end the story here, and it would be such a sweet ending with Kenshin and Kaoru curled up together, but we can't leave it at this, can we? The sun creped over the side of a nearby mountain and melted away most of the snow. It was now going to be a bright sunny day. Back to weather that it should be for this time of year. 

Misao woke with a yawn and crawled away from Sano. "Good he's still knocked out." she stated as she put on her clothes. They where wet and cold, but she was going to be okay. She grinned over at Sano who was drooling a little in his sleep. See after she knocked out Sano and took the blanket back, she had felt very guilty. She ended up curling up with him and sharing the blanket, but it was a good thing he was out cold, she wasn't about to tell him, or explain to Aoshi either what had occurred. Misao headed out of the cabin to go find Aoshi and prayed that he was okay. 

Yahiko woke up and saw he had the blanket around him. His sword hung to the side, but he had never let go of it through the night, which was something to proud of. Saitoh had disappeared, all that was left was a small pile of cigarette butts in the center of the room. "What a slob!" stated Yahiko as he went to clean up Saitoh's mess before leaving the cabin. 

The sun was coming up and Megumi could now see. Time for her to wake up and clot the rooster one good one. She sat up and was about to hit the person holding her, when her arm was stopped. The man she had been leaning against all night had been Aoshi much to her surprise. Megumi blushed as she realized how she was dressed. She didn't look proper at all, with not much for clothing on. It was of course at this moment when Misao walked into the cabin. "Lord Aosh-" she stopped mid sentence as from her angle all she could see was that there was her Aoshi and Megumi under a single blanket together in the corner of the room.   
Aoshi tossed Megumi's hand aside, and moved her off to the side, standing up in the room. Misao was only to relieved to see that he was fully clothed unlike the foxy lady. The only thing he wasn't wearing was his jacket, which he then put on. It made complete sense to Misao. The fox lady had thrown herself at Aoshi. Misao was about to get angry when Aoshi walked to the door and started to walk on his way. "Are we going back now?" he asked. Misao didn't get a chance to get angry at the situation, she ran to keep up with Aoshi.   
This left one very confused Megumi in the room. She quickly got dressed and went outside, her clothes dried rather quickly in the sun. She started to make her way back to Kyoto. 'Misao is one lucky girl, that is if she can ever get Aoshi to warm up to him.' Megumi giggled and fox ears appeared as we are left to wonder what exactly Megumi learned about Aoshi that could make her giggle so. 

Megumi came upon a cabin just as Sanosuke stepped out and gave a big yawn. He then rubbed his head but Megumi didn't notice. She did get angry and walk over to him. "You slept inside all night long safe and content and didn't care what happened to the rest of us did you?!" complained Megumi.   
"But...I didn't." complained Sanosuke. He was glad to see that she was all right. It didn't look like she had spent the night out in the snow as he feared, and he let out a sigh that he didn't know he was holding. Luckily Megumi didn't notice. He wasn't about to tell her about Misao.   
"I don't want to hear it. Where's Yahiko, and Kaoru, and..." the both stopped and then turned and started running, but yelling "Kenshin!" at the same time. 

Yahiko had finished cleaning out the cabin, and had just made his way back to the road, when he saw Megumi and Sanosuke running up the road, so he did what was normal for him, and ran after them. "Slow down Sano! I didn't know you could run so fast Megumi." 

Meanwhile back at the interesting part of the story, where we have Kaoru and Kenshin curled up in a bed under a single blanket... The room was empty, because Hiko had left the cabin to take care of other matters. He also didn't want to be there when they woke up, who would want to be either. Hiko did take his cloak with him. So there was only the thin blanket covering the two naked bodies. 

What happened next should surprise you... 

Kenshin woke up first and flew out of bed. He knew where his sword was instantly and it was in his hands. He drew it and was about to send it crashing down on Kaoru's head, but he stopped just in time with a sigh. His warrior reflexes could be too much for him at times, and especially after the delusions of Tomoe. This only made him remember the time he had woken to Tomoe in his room. For a moment he was quiet at the thought of what he might have done to Kaoru-domo. He could have killed Kaoru-domo, his Battousai side not far from the surface when half asleep. Kenshin then whispered "Gomen!" before putting the sword aside…perhaps for good. 

Oh wait...that's not what happened. What really happened was... 

Kaoru woke up and was confused by her situation, and felt the warmth next to her, for a moment she snuggled closer to it. It felt like a dream. It was Kenshin and they where both naked. It also wasn't a dream, now what was she to do. She wanted to keep him next to her, but she couldn't just leave things like that. So she pushed him out of the bed. "Baka!" she complained. Kenshin responding with a cute "Oro?" from the floor where he found himself. 

No...that's not what happened either. What did happen... 

You had Sanosuke, Yahiko and Megumi bust into Hiko's cabin to find Kenshin and Kaoru asleep in bed together, much to their surprise and relief. Kenshin and Kaoru looked at the three in surprise and then looked at each other in shock. Sanosuke then teased Kenshin. "You know now you have to marry the girl." Megumi hit Sano over the head. Kenshin said "Oro?" and everyone laughed. 

Oh wait...that didn't happen. What did happen was all of the above situations... 

It would seem Kaoru was half awake and turned over, knocking Kenshin out of the bed. This woke Kenshin up who grabbed for his sword, to strike at who ever had just attacked him, he had it in his hands, looking very silly and rather naked. Well actually his master was smart and had left him some pants, so he wasn't totally naked, or perhaps Hiko put them on him before he went out in the morning. Did he maybe not trust his student alone with a naked Kaoru, who knows.   
What we do know is he stood holding his sword, and actually it was upside down still in it's sheath, about to defend against the Kaoru-monster who was yawning and sitting up in bed, the blanket covering her. It was then that Sano and the other walked into the room. Kenshin and Kaoru looked over at them, and it was then that Kenshin stated "Oro?".   
Sanosuke and the others figured out what had occurred rather quickly, besides they each had their own experience the last night caught in a cabin with someone else, and that's when Sanosuke teased Kenshin. "You know, now you have to marry the girl." 

Kenshin looked wide-eyed, and lowered his head putting his sword down, feeling very embarrassed by the situation. "Gomen Kaoru-domo." 

Megumi then hit Sanosuke over the head. Yahiko was about to hit Sano to but then he stopped as Kenshin dropped to a single knee next to where Kaoru sat on the bed. Hiko came upon the scene at this time. 

"Kaoru-domo, I have to make this right, marry me." he stated simply. 

Kaoru was shocked, she wanted to say yes, but couldn't say yes if it was simply out his since of honor. It's what she had wanted to hear the words in so long. Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Megumi where all in shock as well. 

Sanosuke's thoughts - 'I didn't mean for him to really do it.' 

Megumi's thoughts - 'They must have been doing more then just sharing the bed for him to say such.' 

Yahiko's thoughts - 'Why did Sano have to say such a stupid thing.' 

Hiko's thoughts - 'Well their will to live is very good.' 

Else where Misao's thoughts - 'I wonder what happened to Kenshin and Kaoru.' 

Aoshi's thoughts - 'Kenshin is doing something stupid right now, I just know it.' 

Saitoh's thoughts - puff puff of a cigarette> 'He is no longer the Battousai.' 

Tomoe's thoughts - 'yes, be happy.' 

Kaoru's thoughts - 'ah...ah...ah...' 

Kaoru looked at Kenshin, and was sad. "I can't for your stupid sense of honor. It was cold we both had to stay alive." She explained. 

Kenshin stayed with his head bowed, on one knee. Not in a modern stance of proposal, but one that was out of respect as he had given his master when asking to be trained again, and this was a much bigger request. This was one from his heart. "It's not just that. I will not be able to sleep in another bed with out remembering you by my side, and it's where you belong." 

That was when Kaoru and everyone realized that Kenshin was serious. Sure they knew he loved her and she loved him, but here they where, and actually stating such. He then whispered, but enough for Kaoru to hear. "I love you." 

Kaoru about fell out of bed as she through her arms around Kenshin. Everyone else sweat dropped, because as Kaoru had thrown her arms around Kenshin, the blanket had stayed in place to cover her front side but her butt was shown to the world. "Yes. Yes. Yes." giggled Kaoru. 

Kenshin's response, "Oro?" 

The other turned and left the cabin, closing the door to leave the two alone. Hiko's muttered under his breath. "Baka Deshi." 

**The End**

  


V1.0 - Okay, I had so much fun with this. I didn't have it planned really, other then I would do the Kenshin & Tomoe pairing but the rest was sort of random luck as I wrote. The ending for the story came about because I have plans on writing a Kenshin & Kaoru wedding fan fic and I don't know, this all just seemed right for the set up. Oh and I truly didn't know the ending till after I had written the first three attempts. hehehe. 

V2.0 – Okay, I rewrote parts of the story. Well only little things. Added some touching moments and corrected spelling. I can't spell if you haven't guessed. Sorry if it got a little mushy, I wanted to keep it happy and up beat. When you get to the end I had so many things I wanted to do with it. I thought about how Kenshin almost killed Tomoe in his room once. I also thought about the three walking in on them. Then there is Kenshin's honor, and more so keeping Kaoru's honor. I had a strange sense that Kenshin married Tomoe out of not wanting to dishonor her by having them live together, (True he loved her but it was a reason). So the same worked for Kaoru. 

V2.1 – Not much for changes. Just got sick of updating. This will just have to do. Oh did a spell check finally. Sue me, I can't spell.   


Please e-mail me feed back [VampireAnneke@yahoomail.com][1]   


   [1]: mailto:vampireanneke@yahoomail.com



End file.
